


Two Weeks

by lechoochoo



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechoochoo/pseuds/lechoochoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy-Man's been away on a business trip. Thomas, being the caring and loving boyfriend he was, decided that he would surprise Guy-Man when he got home. And boy, did his plan work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks

Everything was perfect. Candles were lit and placed in different locations all over the room; on the shelves that adorned the walls and next to the photos from their one-year anniversary that sat framed, on top of the old, wooden dresser that Thomas had kept in his childhood room. On the nightstand, a bottle of wine and two glasses sat, perfectly centered in the middle of the small table. Rose petals lay scattered about on the floor, mainly leading up to the bed. The lights had been dimmed and an old record player had been set up on one of the shelves, playing old romance music that Guy-Man had claimed to enjoy. Everything was just perfect.

Thomas was quite proud of himself; he had exceeded his own expectations. Guy-Man would be returning home from a two-week long business trip to LA soon; Thomas wanted to surprise his boyfriend with a night of relaxation and fun. He knew Guy-Man would be tired from the long flight back to Paris, the wine would surely wake him back up, and so he made their bedroom into a romantic getaway of sorts. Sure it was cheesy, but Thomas knew Guy-Man would love every minute of it.

Thomas now stood in front of the bathroom counter. A small, pink, frilly bag sat in front of him. He had long forgotten the contents inside; it had been over a year since he had even drug the thing out of the closet. It was a “gift” from Guy-Man from when they were 17, Thomas had lost a bet and was forced to wear it under his clothes all day, Lord knows how he got the damn thing in the first place. It was pure torture at first, but Thomas had grown fond of it over the years. He was 23 now and God forbid it didn’t fit anymore; that would’ve ruined the night for the both of them.

Thomas sighed and forced himself to open the bag, pulling out its contents. On the counter beside the bag, he sat down a pair of frilly, pink, thigh-high stockings and a small pair of light pink panties with two small hooks on the sides to match. Along with this was a pink collar that had a small bell on the front. Thomas picked up the small collar with a bored expression; he honestly didn’t want to put it on, but he knew Guy-Man would love it. All he wanted to do tonight was please Guy-Man.

As he continued to examine the collar in his hands, his phone started vibrating in his back pocket. He set the collar back down and reached to his phone, picking up the call, not bothering to check and see who it was.

“ _’Allo _?” He answered.__

“Thomas!” An overly excited Guy-Man answered. “I’m on my way home right now; I just left the airport. I’ll be there in about twenty minutes. I can’t wait to see you!”

Thomas felt his cheeks flush. He giggled softly. “I can’t wait to see you, either… I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you, too.” Guy-Man responded; his voice was digital and crackly. The phone must’ve had bad reception. “I have to go, I’m about to go through a tunnel. _Je t'aime _.”__

“ _Je t'aime trop _.” Thomas responded, right as Guy-Man hung up. He took his phone down from his ear and set it down on the counter.__

“I need to get ready…” He muttered to himself. He knew he’d have very limited time; Guy-Man was an extremely fast driver. He looked back over at the stockings, panties, and collar and rolled his eyes. If only they weren’t pink. Black would’ve suited him much better…

“ _Stop complaining! _” He thought. “ _Just get it over with. _”____

He let out an unsatisfied groan as he pulled off his shirt. He tossed it aside and then worked on getting his belt unbuckled and his jeans unzipped. He pushed his jeans to his ankles and stepped out of them, leaving the belt still on it. Now in only his boxers, he kicked his pants aside and then turned back towards the lingerie he had laid out on the table.

Thomas gulped and then began to slip off his plaid boxers; he was already slightly hard just thinking about Guy-Man. He grabbed the pair of panties and slipped them on, struggling to conceal his slight erection. After a minute of fumbling around with the damn things, he managed to cover himself up. A large bulge stuck out and they were a bit too tight, but he could manage.

“Now to just put on the stockings…” He murmured as he picked them up.

They were made of a cheaper material than most other stockings had been made out of; Thomas could tell the fabric could easily tear with one wrong move. Doubting he’d fit in them, he went over to sit on the edge of the bathtub. He slipped on the right one first, pulling it up as far as he could. Too his dismay, they fit almost perfectly, stopping a bit below his mid -thigh. He slipped on the other one as well, and then hooked them to the panties.

He stood up and walked back over to the counter. He looked into the bathroom mirror. His face flushed bright red; he looked even better than he expected. He just knew that Guy-Man would love it.

Lastly, he picked up the collar and placed it around his neck. He managed to hook it together without having to turn it around. He let his arms fall back down to his sides as he got one last good look at himself in the mirror. He wanted to get a bow to put in his hair, as well, but at this point had no time. Guy-Man would be here any minute now. Thomas rushed out of the bathroom, cutting the light off. He went back into their bedroom; the potent, flowery fragrance of the candles had hit his nose almost immediately. He tiptoed around the rose petals, trying to avoid stepping on any of them. He climbed into the bed and sat back against the frame in his usual sleeping spot, facing the door.

He began to wait. Fortunately, he wasn’t waiting for too long. Almost five minutes later, he heard the front door open and someone stumble in. The sound of bags slamming on the floor echoed through the house. Guy-Man was home. Thomas listened in silence as Guy-Man took a loud huff and then closed the door.

“Thomas, I’m home!” He called.

“I’m in the bedroom!” Thomas responded. He didn’t want to spoil the surprise.

Guy-Man let out a loud groan as he picked up his bags. He climbed the stairs and then made his way down the hallway. Soon, he was at the door. Thomas felt his muscles tighten as he watched the doorknob turn, but kept his cool on the outside. Right as the door began to open, he put on a seductive grin to mask his slight nervousness.

“I’m home~” Guy-Man called as he pushed the door open. “Did you miss-”

Guy-Man went silent. He dropped his bags in the doorway at the sight of Thomas. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he marveled over the appearance of his boyfriend; he did not expect that at all. His eyes began to wonder around the room, from the wine glasses to the candles to the rose petals that lay scattered on the floor. They went back to Thomas, who still had a sly grin on his face.

“Is this…” Guy-Man started. “Is this all for me?”

Thomas chuckled. He hopped out of bed and walked over to Guy-Man, keeping his seductive act going.

“Of course it is.” Thomas responded, leaning down to press a kiss to Guy-Man’s forehead.

Guy-Man’s cheeks burned. He adjusted the tie that he had around his neck, laughing nervously.

“Oh, come on.” Thomas continued; an alluring tone in his voice had taken over. “I know you love it. Don’t try to deny it.”

Guy-Man looked down to the ground, muttering things in French. Thomas couldn’t help but giggle as he pulled his chin back up. Their eyes met; Guy-Man’s blue eyes were filled with excitement, his cheeks still burned a bright red. Thomas placed a small kiss on the other man’s lips, running his free hand up Guy-Man’s chest.

“I know these past two weeks have been stressful for you… I just wanted you to relax and unwind for a little bit.” Thomas cooed. “I want you to use me as your little toy; take it out on me. Tonight, I’m all yours, big boy~”

Guy-Man bit into his lower lip. He nodded slightly, unable to speak; he was at a loss of words. He hadn’t seen Thomas like this in a long, long time.

Thomas pulled him into the room with his tie, closing the door behind him, leaving both of his bags in the hallway.

“Now, let’s get you out of that suit…” Thomas muttered as he pulled Guy-Man over to the bed, pushing him down onto it.

Thomas climbed on top of him, pressing his lips against the other man’s. He clawed at Guy-Man’s collar, desperately trying to pull off his tie as their tongues pressed against each other’s. Thomas pushed his knee against Guy-Man’s hardening cock, continuing trying to pull off his clothes. After a minute of awkward movements and touching, Guy-Man was shirtless; his jacket, tie, and blue dress shirt had been thrown to the end of the bed.

Thomas ran his hands down Guy-Man’s chest; he could feel the other man’s breathing becoming heavier as they started to get into things. He pressed into Guy-Man’s sides, earning a quiet moan. Thomas couldn’t help but giggle a bit as his hands moved down to Guy-Man’s pants. He could already see a bulge at the crotch area. Guy-Man was always so easy to get; it was like taking candy from a baby. To Thomas, this was all child’s play.

“T-Thomas…” Guy-Man managed to say. “T-Touch… Me…”

Thomas giggled a bit more.

“Yes, daddy.”

Guy-Man looked up, a surprised expression shown across his face. It had been so long since Thomas had called him that; it was almost hearing a goat yell like a man. Thomas only looked back and grinned, as if nothing was wrong.

“Is there something wrong?” He asked, slyly.

“N-No.” Guy-Man responded; his voice was caught in his throat. “It’s nothing. J-Just keep going. Don’t stop.”

Thomas nodded his head, going back to what he was doing. He messed around with Guy-Man’s belt before getting it unbuckled. Leaving the belt on, he unbuttoned and unzipped Guy-Man’s pants, tugging at the waistline. Guy-Man lifted his legs a bit to help Thomas pull his pants off; Thomas threw them off the bed. Now, the only thing still covering Guy-Man was his black briefs. He was noticeably hard at this point; the outline of his cock was obvious.

Smirking, Thomas moved back up to Guy-Man’s mouth, kissing him tenderly. All the while, he kept one hand on Guy-Man’s boner, squeezing it tightly. He rubbed it through his briefs, earning a few small moans from Guy-Man here and there. God, Guy-Man just wanted him to suck him off; he knew how soft Thomas’ lips were. They’d feel so good against his cock right now…

“Thomas, just suck my dick already…” Guy-Man muttered into Thomas’ mouth.

Thomas pulled out of the kiss. “Whatever you say, daddy.” He cooed. Guy-Man rolled his eyes.

Thomas began to move back down, kissing Guy-Man’s chest along the way. He soon was at Guy-Man’s waistline, kissing the area above it. He teased Guy-Man a bit by kissing his cock through his underwear, before he actually pulled them off. He tossed them aside, leaving Guy-Man naked. Guy-Man’s cheeks flushed; his cock had risen up in the air. It was embarrassing, to say the least.

“Look at how big your cock is…” Thomas said teasingly as he put his finger on the tip of the head. Guy-Man twitched at the sudden sensation.

“Thomas…” Guy-Man groaned anxiously.

Thomas smiled and went down on him. He kissed the head before sucking on it, causing Guy-Man to let out several long moans. Thomas then started to take the entirety of his length; bobbing his head up and down over and over again. Guy-Man gripped the bed sheets tightly, trying to calm himself down. He didn’t want to come too early.

Thomas continued to suck on his cock, occasionally pulling off to suck the precum off of the tip or just run his tongue up the length. He could feel himself getting harder at this point; he desperately wanted to jack himself off, but he didn’t want to spoil it for himself. He just wanted Guy-Man inside of him- no questions asked. Sure he was having fun now, but oh man, Guy-Man was great at fucking…

Thomas kept going, ignoring his self-wants. His main goal was to please Guy-Man. He continued sucking Guy-Man’s cock, dragging his tongue along as he pulled back off. He licked the head a few times before going back to sucking, causing Guy-Man to let out another long moan.

Guy-Man was about to explode. It had been too long since he had felt the sensation of Thomas sucking his cock; he was ready to come at any moment- and it hadn’t even been 5 minutes. Thomas was just so good at what he did; he missed it. All Guy-Man could do at this point was grip the bed sheets as he writhed under Thomas; his warm breath and soft lips felt great against his cock. Oh man, he was so close.

Suddenly, Guy-Man gripped the back of Thomas’ hair. He pulled Thomas off of him by his curls; Thomas let out a yelp at the sudden sensation.

“Remember who the toy is, Thomas.” Guy-Man hissed; his voice was low, but still had a sense of seductiveness in it. Thomas loved it when he was like this.

“I am, daddy.” Thomas responded, smirking.

“Then get off of me… So I can fuck you.” Guy-Man said, out of breath. “Get on your hands and knees…”

Thomas did what he was told, getting on the other side of the bed. Guy-Man sat up and got on his knees, getting a good look at Thomas. Thomas stuck his ass up in the air, looking back at Guy-Man with a grin on his face. Guy-Man smirked and ran his hands over Thomas’ ass; the panties looked absolutely delicious on him. God, he couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Fuck me, daddy~” Thomas cooed.

Suddenly, Guy-Man spanked him. Thomas let out a yelp.

“Use your manors, Thomas.” Guy-Man hissed.

“Please fuck me daddy.” Thomas said, a bit more anxiously.

Guy-Man smiled. “Good boy.”

Guy-Man got off the bed for a second and went over to the dresser. He bent down to open the bottom drawer, pulling out a tube of lube. He went back over to the side of the bed and squeezed some of it into his hand. He tossed the crinkled tube aside, rubbing what he had all over his cock. He wiped his hands off on the bed sheets and crawled back onto the bed.

Guy-Man greedily pulled Thomas’ panties down to his knees, and then put his cock up against the other man’s entrance. Thomas shivered at the new feeling; it was cold due to the lube. Guy-Man teased him a bit, rubbing his cock up and down. Thomas pushed back anxiously.

“Please put it in already, daddy…” He muttered.

Guy-Man chuckled. He repositioned himself at Thomas’ entrance and then pushed in. Both of them let out moans as Guy-Man pushed inside. He was only about half way in; Thomas was extremely tight. It had only been two weeks, but Thomas had always closed up quickly.

“Does it hurt?” Guy-Man asked as he placed his hands around Thomas’ sides. Thomas shook his head.

Guy-Man took this as a notion to start moving, so he did. He started out slowly, pulling himself out and then pushing back in. With each push, he started moving faster, getting deeper. Thomas let out a small moan with each thrust; it felt so good inside of him.

“It’s so big, daddy…” Thomas moaned.

Guy-Man bit his lip. He loved it like this; Thomas under him, calling him daddy… Maybe he should go on business trips more often.

Soon, Guy-Man had picked up the pace. At this point, Thomas could take all of him. Each thrust hit his sweet spot perfectly. At this point, the little bell on his collar was ringing. He pushed back onto Guy-Man’s cock, trying to take in as much as he could. He loved the feeling of Guy-Man inside of him; it was just too good.

Guy-Man bent over Thomas, bucking his hips as fast as he could. Sweat covered his forehead and neck, causing his hair to stick to the back of it. His entire body was hot; his breathing was faster and his lips were parted. He grunted with each thrust. The bell ringing on Thomas’ collar was like music to his ears. It had never been this good before.

Eventually, Guy-Man used one of his hands to grab Thomas’ cock. Thomas let out a loud moan as Guy-Man began to stroke him, going at the pace of his thrusting. Thomas had pressed his face into the pillow below him, gripping the sides of it tightly in his hands. Guy-Man used his other hand to reach up to Thomas’ hand, intertwining it with his own.

“Thomas, I can’t hold it back any longer…” Guy-Man managed to say.

Thomas looked back, revealing tears in his eyes. His grip on Guy-Man’s hand only tightened.

“D-Don’t pull out…” Thomas stuttered. “Fill m-me up…”

Guy-Man sat up straight, pulling Thomas’ hand back. He let go of Thomas’ cock and continued to fuck him as hard as he could, letting his head roll back. Suddenly, everything came crashing down as he climaxed.

“F-Fuck-”

 

 

Guy-Man and Thomas found themselves spooning in their bed, their skin still hot and sticky from the shower they just took. Two half-filled wine glasses sat on the nightstand; the bottle itself had been drained. The fragrance from the candles they had blown out hours ago still remained; the room was silent, except for the occasional chirping of the birds outside. Morning had finally set in; the sun swept in from under the blinds on the window.

Thomas had his face pressed to the back of Guy-Man’s wet hair; it smelled of the old spice shampoo that he used. A stupid smile had formed on his lips. He knew he made Guy-Man happy. Last night was probably the best night for them in a long time.

Guy-Man was half asleep at this point. He had been up since 7 am the day before, and it was 8:30 am already. He and Thomas had stayed up late the night before, kissing and cuddling, naked and half drunk. Every time they touched, a new sensation ran through his body. It was amazing.

The two had their hands tightly intertwined as they began to fall asleep. Neither of them had said a thing in almost an hour; they had just been lying there, taking it all in. Sex was the norm for them, but what happened last night was perfect, even if it involved Thomas in lingerie.

“Hey, Thomas?” Guy-Man asked, breaking the silence. His voice was low and soft.

“Yeah, Guy-Man?” Thomas answered; his breath was hot against Guy-Man’s neck.

“You know I have another business trip again next month.” Guy-Man continued.

“How long will it be?” Thomas asked.

“Two weeks.” Guy-Man answered.

There was a long pause.

“Perfect.” Thomas responded with a stupid, drunk tone.


End file.
